Gryffindors
by Moonlitdaydream
Summary: Professor McGonagall watches her Gryffindors, and sees the people they really are.


Minerva McGonagall surveyed her house table over the busy Great Hall.

There was Lily Evans, chatting animatedly to Mary McDonald, flicking gleaming red hair over her shoulder. Seventh year Fabian Prewett was laughing silently as he levitated soggy Cheeri-Owls to hit his twin brother in the back of the head. Gideon was clearly trying to flirt with a pretty Hufflepuff on the next table, ignoring the milk dripping down his neck.

Further along the table was Peter Pettigrew. The fourth year had always been something of a question mark to Minerva. On the one hand, he was a simple boy. Plump, average ability and with no real spark about him. He was mostly propped up by his more talented friends, noticed only because of them.

However, there was an undeniable streak of ambition about Peter. He revelled in the antics James and Sirius in particular, loved how everyone knew his name by association with them. He hung around the other three Marauders (although Minerva was loath to use the term for the mischief makers) almost sycophantically, he was very aware that being friends with them made him 'Somebody'.

Watching Peter shovel food into his face was making Minerva feel queasy, so she turned her sharp eyes onto the pale Remus Lupin sat next to him. Poor Remus, how pale he still looked a week after the full moon. He was an extremely bright boy, with a somewhat gentler disposition than that of his friends. The scars that lined his face and hands added to his general air of vulnerability, although Minerva knew he was more than capable of defending himself. To her, Remus always looked lost, constantly in fear of his secret being discovered; worried his friends would desert him.

This led her to James Potter and Sirius Black, two boys so close she often found herself counting them as one. The only word that came to mind when she thought of these two troublemakers was extraordinary. Never had she known students like them. They were arrogant of course, especially Sirius, who knew his exceptional good looks could get his out of most situations. Minerva had also never seen either of them study, although their grades were perfect.

James could be cruel to those who he thought deserved it- Severus Snape being a particular target. Whilst Minerva genuinely disapproved of this characteristic of James', she could see that when he grew out of this cocky persona he would become a genuine, brave and kind hearted young man. He was now alternating between laughing at the Prewett twins and casting sideways glances down the table at Lily Evans.

Sirius Black was an enigma. He has inherited the Black family traits of good looks, and his cruel streak outdid James' by a fair amount. However, Minerva noticed that he refused to allow mention of his family, despised the Dark Arts with a passion, and was as devoted to his friends as anyone could be. He and James were quite the force to be reckoned with, despite their tender ages. She watched as Sirius warily eyed a barn owl that had just landed in front of him. He pulled the letter off with quite some trepidation, and Minerva watched as the smile dropped from his handsome face. He grew sullen, almost sad, and nudged James next to him with his elbow.

James turned his head and looked slightly perturbed by the serious expression on his best friends face. He glanced down at the letter, and his hazel eyes quickly scanned the contents. The look on his face became murderous, but he gathered himself together and gave Sirius a big smile, whispering something quietly. They were too far away for Minerva to hear what was said, but it must have been the right thing, because Sirius gave a chuckle and began to finish his breakfast, not before tearing the letter into a thousand tiny pieces.

The Great Hall was steadily emptying as the start of lessons approached. She watched as Lily swung her legs over the bench and hurried out of the hall, Mary following in her wake. Gideon, now wearing a full bowl of Cheeri- Owls on his head, chased his cackling brother into the Entrance Hall.

The Marauders however were what really drew her attention. Remus stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder, gently tapping James on the shoulder to indicate it was time to go. James nodded and pulled Sirius up, ignoring his protests that "History of Magic is boring James, I can't stand it, please don't make me go..." The three began to make their way out of the hall, leaving behind Peter who was still swallowing the last mouthful of toast. Minerva watched as he realised his friends had forgotten him, his eyes narrowed and a look of cold fury passed momentarily over his face. For a split second, although she didn't know it yet, Minerva was watching the jealous and bitter person Peter would become in a few years. Then, he stood up abruptly and ran awkwardly after his friends who laughed good naturedly when he caught up with them.

Minerva had had many students over the years, but none would ever leave quite the impression on the world as this particular bunch of Gryffindor's.

Well, not for twenty years or so at least.


End file.
